Communication networks are important for providing data and voice communication. Monitoring networks is important to ensure reliable operation, fault detection, timely mitigation of potentially malicious activities, and more. Network taps are generally known in the art for connecting to networks and providing a port to monitor the communication traffic on the network.
Conventional network taps may be configured to provide network traffic to an independent monitor such as a network analyzer, an intrusion detection system or intrusion prevention system, and so forth. However, conventional network taps do not provide real-time display on the tap that may be used by systems administrators and network technicians to quickly and easily understand network traffic loads and patterns. The lack of real-time display may, in some examples, hinder ready detection of network problems. For example, damaging spikes may strike and pass before useful detection and analysis can occur.
Further, network communication management devices may be, in some conventional systems may be accomplished locally, or through dedicated connections. In locally concentrated networks, dedicated management tools may be effective. However, as is often the case, networks may be physically remote or spread across a wide geographic area. When remote networks are being managed, web-based and SNMP enabled management tools may provide more effective and immediate network management by providing a general access protocol that is readily available. Still further, even where local access is required, new and innovative methods of accessing, for example, a bank of network monitors by a wireless connection may be desirable.
Still further, conventional systems utilize a single network interface card (NIC) for accessing a network. Where full-duplex monitoring is required, at second NIC or a dual channel NIC may be utilized to tap into each side of a tapped full-duplex connection. However, additional NICs may further complicate configurability and flexibility. Further, costs associated with redundant equipment may be undesirable.
Consequently, there is need for an improved intelligent communications network tap that provides real-time network traffic information.